Finn the Wizard
by evelynarainbow
Summary: Not a very clever title but read please! Finn is a wizard and a very skilled one, and Marshall Lee takes an interest in him hearing of Finn's great battles won.


**For PurpleBerserker**,** who asked me to write a Finn who kept his wizard powers! Hope you like! :) went a bit sloppy and fast at the very end but still, I think that it's pretty okay.**

Finn could admit it got quite lonely wandering Ooo all alone. Without his best buddy, Jake the dog, he had nothing to do except enter wizard battles, and contests of wizardry, and fight any wizard who wanted to fight him. Finn loved his powers, but they came with a cost; loneliness.

Jake had moved on from the adventuring with him, he was grow now, because dogs were different from humans in that way. They grew up faster. He and Lady Rain had kids, and the last time Finn saw them was two years ago, when he was still a pre-teen. He hadn't been to that part of Ooo since. It was too painful to see Jake as an old dog with kids and a wife.

Still, he could never get enough of his battling, and whenever he used his powers he forgot about how alone he was. It gave him a rush. Excited him. Hearing the people cheer for him, watching his opponents fall at his feet in defeat. He defeated wizards all over the land, even Ice King—but that was easy as a human—and he was in stories and tales as a glorious fighter and wizard. Some of the tales exaggerated, but he was fine with it, as long as it made people happy.

It was only about three years ago when he got these powers. Bufo was a lying frog and hadn't told him about the last challenge and what would happen, but he and Jake still stopped that meteor in the end, and they came away heroes again, with great powers.

Jake had them taken away a few days later. Finn kept his. And that was when they started to drift apart. They were still best friends, but Jake suddenly was even more of an adult than before. He had told Finn, before he told Jake he was leaving, "Those powers are awesome and all, but they come with consequences, Finn. I just want you to know that, man." And he hugged him, they cried all manly-like, and Finn left his home to have his wizard adventure.

He was now traveling through the darkest forest in the night, in the city of Dark. Finn had his wand out, shining a light like a flashlight on the moist muddy ground. The air was thick with creepy and a nasty smell he thought to be like rotten eggs, but he'd smelt worse. Like that stinky wizards foot bomb in the battle a few weeks ago. Nasty stuff, that was.

"Wizard!"

Finn jumped. He pointed his wand at the noise and came face to face with a vampire boy, hanging upside down behind Finn.

He stepped back calmly. Some vampires were nice, but others were red-thirsty, and some even drank blood for fun. This one had long-ish dark hair, and sort of pretty eyes. He wore a plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He looked like a hipster.

"Vampire," Finn replied, nodding.

The vampire grinned, fangs flashing in Finn's magical beam. He floated down to hover his feet over the ground. "Are you Finn the wizard?" he asked.

Finn nodded. "I am."

Then the vampire laughed like that was the world's funniest joke. Finn didn't get it. And when it didn't stop for a whole twenty seconds—he was counting—Finn blushed, but demanded an answer to why. "What's funny about that?" he spat out.

The vampire was suddenly right in front of him, lightning fast. Finn stood completely still, anger gone and replaced with nervousness, and he prayed to Glob to not get bitten by a rouge vampire. He swallowed hard when the vampire sniffed at him, head tilting up and down as he did, eyes glowing as they looked into Finn's. "You smell human. Not like a wizard."

"I _was_ a human," he said slowly. "Still am, I guess. I—I got these powers from a magical frog a long time ago."

"Hmm" The vampire floated up, circling Finn from above and behind. All around him, making Finn's eyes hurt to keep track of him. Finn's body remained still, all the while. "His name's Bufo, yeah?"

Finn nodded. "That's him, yeah…"

"Weird guy. Frog, I should say."

Suddenly, the vampire was in front of him again, in his personal space, causing Finn to blush…again, but in a different way. The vampire was good-looking, it wasn't Finn's fault. "I've got a job for you, Famous Finn," he purred.

Finn blinked confusedly. "J-job? What?"

"I've got some uninvited vamps running around killing my good citizens of Dark. I'd like for you to exterminate them."

Finn didn't understand. Was this guy the mayor or something? And firstly, Finn did _not_ kill vampires, they were hard to kill and it was messy. He wasn't like that famous girl, Buffy; Finn just battled. He only killed a few bad wizards…well, maybe more than just a few, but they were planning to kill and take over the world and do evil wizard things. And it was easy and clean.

He shook his head, frowning at the vampire. "I'm sorry… just _who_ are you?"

The vampire smirked and pushed his hair out of his face, looking smug, and sent Finn a flirtatious wink. "I'm Marshall Lee. The Vampire King."

Well, Finn knew who he was. He was powerful, and strong and old and wise. But he looked so young and stupid, and seemed to have an air of danger, or rather, it was recklessness. Finn had learned a lot in his travels and he knew people more than he used to, and he could usually peg people easily now by their actions or words or how they looked. But it was surprising to hear that this vampire was _The _Vampire King.

And he couldn't help but let out a crazy bubbled laugh, and it kept going until he was crying.

And then he was hit in the head, and blacked out.

_BREAK_

"You will kill them. My word is law and you will do as I say."

Finn folded his arms and stuck out his tongue. Was it childish—yes, it was, but Marshall Lee had been anything but kind to him in his stay at the ominous castle—his wand had been taken, not like it affected most of his magic anyway—thus, Finn could be a bit immature if he pleased to be immature.

The vampire growled. "Do you want me to kill you? I can snap your neck like a twig if that is what you wish."

Finn leaned forward in his chair—they were at dinner, with Marshall sitting at the head of the long rectangular table and Finn beside him at the corner. "Try. I dare you to try, vampire."

If vampires could turn red, this one would be very red with anger.

But then he smiled. And rolled his eyes, with _fondness_, of all things, in his eyes.

Finn was confused.

He had been locked up in the highest part of the castle, with wards to keep him in, feeling like Rapunzel only worse, for two days. And at dawn and sunrise each day he was asked by servants if he would do as Marshall said and kill the vampire's terrorizing his city, and everyday he said no, he would not. Bread and wine had been offered to him, too. He refused them both, drinking rain water. So here he was now, sitting at dinner with the King Vampire, eating fruit and meat and breads, with wine and fresh clean water—and the vampire was fondly looking at his prisoner?

He was confused, most definitely.

Marshall spoke. "You are impossible, Finn. But, when you are in my kingdom, my word is law, and you will do as I say." He stood up after draining red from an apple, getting Finn to shiver at the loud slurping noise. "I let you sulk and starve and act like a baby in the castle too long. Tomorrow I will send you out with Hellania, and she will watch over you while you hunt for the vampires, keep you from running away. I'll give you their descriptions later and your wand back in your new chambers." He was at the huge doors that were the exit to the big dining room when Finn called out.

"Why can't you just do it?" Finn screamed. "You're a vampire, just kill them yourself!"

Marshall turned to him, and he looked pissed off. "I am a _King_. And as much as I would like to, I can't. It's not my duty." He strode out like a true king, leaving Finn to his dinner.

Finn's anger spiked, and suddenly all of the dinner rolls flew out of the basket they sat in on the table, smashing into vases and walls, and a bunch of them hit windows, which had been opened to let in the moonlight, shattering them, making several holes. He stormed away, heading to his cell, when Hellania stopped him—she was the servant that saw him daily—with a hand on his arm.

"Master has a new room for you, Finn," she said, calmly and kindly.

He sighed. "Show me to it, then."

The room was huge. As big as one whole floor of the treehouse. A big canopy bed in the center against a wall, and large windows on either side—covered in thick fabric curtains, of course, to protect from sunlight during the day. Two wide wardrobes at the sides, though they were dusty and empty when he opened them. He cleaned all the dust away with a quick use of his Dustomancy. There was another door, it led to a washroom.

He didn't know why he got this room, but it was better than the hay bed and old toilet, and bared window in his other 'room'. He fell asleep on the bed, feeling like eyes were on him all night. But with vampires galore, he knew that the creepy-crawly feeling wouldn't leave him.

_BREAK_

Getting the descriptions from a butler in the morning—rather, the next evening after dawn—Finn set out with Hellania. The city was full of black and grey with spots of super bright colors, and filled with good people, who were unhappy. Vampires mostly, but some other types, too, were all over. They begged him to help when they heard of his mission.

And Finn felt bad for being a total baby about this. Even though it was a group of vampires, and he only liked one vampire—Marceline, who he hadn't seen since Jake and all of them—he should've helped as soon as he could. The good people of Dark deserved it.

He found them in a cave far at the edge of the city, with Hell's help and some other vampires who still had their scent. They were huge, like five of Marshall in one body, but there were four of them. He told Hellania to back away, and grabbed his wand.

It was easy to kill them, actually, once he found their weakness. Which was simple and obvious—sunlight. He was scrapped with a few claws but after charging up his wand during the fight, he blasted each of them and they fell, crying, holding their faces where he hit them, and crumpled to dust.

_BREAK_

Marshall Lee hugged him when he came back, shocking Finn, who stood in the hug without moving. Marshall pulled back and smiled. "You truly are a great wizard to defeat those vampires. They were weak in one, but powerful in four, and if I didn't have a wizards help I don't think my people would be safe for a long time. The power of sunlight is only something a strong wizard can hold."

Finn flushed at the praise, and Marshall smirked. "Er—you're welcome. Sorry I was a…jerk about it before. I just…haven't done the whole…h-hero thing in a while. Forgot what it was like."

Marshall grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Finn didn't know what was up with all the touching, or nice-ness, but it wasn't awful, the cool hold or kind words. "How was it?"

Finn grinned. "Amazing! The people when Hell told them cheered and it was almost like the cheers during a wizard battle—but that's different, I guess." He frowned for a second, then smiled a bit softer. "This was about the people, not the fighting. I…liked it. A lot."

"I think you deserve a reward."

Finn shook his head. "Naw, I don't need one."

Marshall rumbled a lion's growl. "You'll get one anyway."

And then Finn was being kissed. Sharp fangs pressed to his lips when Finn opened his mouth in surprise, and Marshall's tongue barely slithered against Finn's at the tip before the kiss ended. And he was disappointed it didn't last longer.

Seeing his sadness, Marshall awed at him and patted his cheek, Finn winced at the sting. He still had the scratches from the girl vampire. They weren't bleeding anymore, just dried blood on his skin, and if he made any wild faces it hurt.

"I'll heal those if you want?" Marshall offered.

About to shake his head, he saw the look in the king's red eyes, and nodded instead, then received a happy smirk. "Good boy," he whispered, and, cupping Finn's jaw with his hands, leaned in to kiss at the jagged cuts. Kissing each three marks, then he sucked like he would from a straw, lips parted and pressed to his hot skin. Finn felt his fangs then, and his knees went weak, and trembled, trying to stay upright.

Marshall's hands left his face to grip his hips, holding him steady. "I've got you," he whispered. His lips were soft, and had a tingling effect on Finn. He slid them along Finn's cheek to his lips, just at the corner, pressing cool and yet hot.

Finn's eyes fluttered closed. "Mmm." He moved to kiss Marshall his self, and his hands were adventurous as they tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck. He'd never felt so hot all over before, it was like bathing out in the sun at the beach, burning with the beams from above. But this was all over, not just his belly or back. It was inside, too, and he wanted more of Marshall, only he seemed to help.

"Calm your heart, babe," the king chuckled. "Let's go to my chambers, okay? We can have some private time."

Finn panted, nodding frantically. He didn't trust himself to speak; only seeing moans coming out if he did.

He licked his lips. "C'mon then."

Finn didn't even care that he was being lifted into Marshall's arms like he was a bride, because he was close, impossibly so, and the only thing that soothed this heated skin he had was the vampires' cool body and hands.

_BREAK_

Finn woke up feeling amazing. His neck ached a bit, though somehow he knew it was a good ache.

And when he rolled over in the bed, came upon a naked very attractive pale chest, everything came back to him, and he knew why he assumed it was a good ache. The soft touches on his naked skin, the rougher ones at his neck that led to a biting from a vampire—Marshall Lee—and then they…

He groaned, and lay down on his back. He winced, a mild soreness in his backside reminding him of what happened more than his memory, and rolled over on his stomach, where it was much more comfortable.

"You sound tired."

Finn opened his eyes. Marshall Lee was looking at him worriedly. He was up against the bed frame, naked like Finn under the sheets. His hand reached over and stroked along Finn's nude back under the heavy sheets, and he leaned up like a cat into the caress. "'m not," Finn replied. "Just…remembering, is all."

Marshall smirked. He rolled onto his side, curled beside Finn. He kept caressing Finn's skin, sending him pleasant goose bumps and shivers. "I remember everything in perfect detail," the vampire said, obviously trying to get a blush from Finn with his smirk that was heard in his words and tone; he did.

"I don't even know why—" Finn couldn't say anymore.

He frowned though, when he saw a bit of something like guilt in Marshall's eyes. He could never imagine Marshall regretting anything, let alone feeling guilty about it. Did he regret it? Finn wondered. Because even if he didn't know why it happened or why his body felt so hot and needy, he still very much enjoyed the whole…event.

"Might've been my fault," Marshall said. Finn narrowed his eyes, curious. "Vampires have a…a sort of _substance_ in their saliva, and… Well, when I healed your cuts…it got in you and it made you…horny."

Finn hid his face in the fluffy pillow. That was humiliating. "I can't—I don't—ugh!"

Marshall's caresses on his back halted. "You don't…regret it…do you?"

His head shot up so fast he had to hold it from the rush. "No," he said to the sad-looking vampire. "Not at all. I mean…I never…and it was really—I mean, really good. Super…" He turned red. "You're super-hot."

Marshall grinned. His hand pulled Finn's hair a bit, and he stopped a grunt in his throat. "I know. You're cute as hell, Finn." He paused. "I want to keep you."

Finn giggled, and covered his mouth.

Marshall covered his own mouth, copying Finn, eyes crinkled in humor. "You probably need some OJ or something. I had your blood, so…you're a bit loopy."

After finishing breakfast in bed with Marshall Lee, who kissed away crumbs at his mouth and licked spilt juice from Finn's chin after he caused it to spill from tickling him, Finn asked a question that had been on his mind for a day.

"Why didn't you kill them, the four vampires, I mean?"

Marshall was hesitant, but then he spoke, curling fingers in Finn's tangled hair. "I am a King. But I have orders to follow, as well. From…higher ups. I'm not supposed to do the 'dirty work' anymore. Keep my hands clean, unlike the last king of Dark."

"The vampire king has to follow orders?" Finn gasped.

Marshall laughed, patting the top of Finn's head. He grinned. "Yup. Sucks, doesn't it? Wana make me feel better?" He waggled his eyebrows.

And suddenly, kissing the vampire and getting felt up by him, Finn knew he found out that he didn't have to be lonely anymore. Not when he had an immortal vampire King as a lover—boyfriend, maybe? Well, either way, he wasn't lonely anymore, and that was all that mattered.

**Sorry for mistakes. I didn't really fully edit and don't plan on it, either.**

**-Eve**


End file.
